Mysterious Lady (episode)
Mysterious Lady is the fourth episode of Infinite Stratos 2. Synopsis Ichika confronts Makagami, who fires a beam at Ichika, but he evades it and Makigami commends him for being able to do that. Makigami then summons Arachne, her IS, which surprises Ichika. Makigami attacks and Ichika continues to evade her attacks. Ichika attacks, but Mikigami evades and clings into a wall, then reveals that she is from an ‘evil organization’, going down from the wall to face Ichika she reveals her true identity to him and reveals the name of that organization before attacking. Ichika charges at her but his attack is deflected and then he attacks again, but due to Arachne’s many arms and solid armor, Ichika can’t even hit and damage Autumn, he makes a plan and tries to cut one of its legs which was a success. Autumn throws him, hitting the lockers and summons a gun to fire at him, only for Ichika to use his thrusters to push Autumn away and continuing his fight with her. Yamada monitors the battle and reports it to Chifuyu who was expecting that it would happen. She asked Yamada to ask the students evacuate and watch for enemy reinforcements. Meanwhile the girls were finding him, since he just vanished, then after hearing the announcement that the Byakushiki is having a battle with an unknown IS and also stated that for them (the students with personal IS) to standby and deploy there is, they all quickly summon their IS. They are instructed by Chifuyu to do certain tasks. The battle with Autumn continues, with her firing at him while he is flying in circles, which makes him remember his training with Tatenashi, and attacks after the lights gone down due to Autumn’s attack, but Autumn smiles, knowing that he would attack in close range and fires a web that restricts Ichika, then gets to him and gets the Remover, a device that can forcefully remove an IS from her back while revealing that the ones who kidnapped him at the second Mondo Grosso was them. While Ichika is being electrocuted Tatenashi shows up and confronts Autumn. The Silent Zephyrs was spotted by Lingyin and Cecilia, who instantly recognizes the IS. They start to attack but M, the pilot of Silent Zephyrs sends out her BTs to easily counter them. Autumn attacks Tatenashi, which is revealed to be a clone made of water. Tatenashi shows up behind Autumn, and has already summoned her Mysterious Lady, and then attacks Autumn, who was effortlessly beaten and rendered not able to fight anymore. Ichika puts Yukihira Nigata and gets her away. Ichika chases her but is stopped by M. Ichika charges at M and asks who she is, but instead of replying she sends out her BTs to attack him, and he is thrown away. Autumn tries to get away but is stopped by Laura, Charlotte, and Houki. After beating Ichika, M goes and retrieves Autumn, who removes the core form her IS which in turn activates it self-destruct sequence, but they were saved by Tatenashi. While on a strange position, Tatenashi asks of what does he thinks of her boobs, and Ichika answers that they were really soft. Meanwhile, in an unknown location, Autumn is shown yelling at M for saving her, and proceeds to try to stab M, but is stopped by Squall. M goes to a room and mutters that she will begin her revenge, and pulls out an image of Chifuyu Orimura. Ichika is shown in Room 1025 with Tatenashi who reveals why she is there, to protect him. She then reveals that her her family had been well known for secret operations. She then sits beside him and reveals the crown and its purpose which is whom even possesses the crown will have the rights to live with him in the same room, which surprises Ichika. 'Characters (By Order of Appearance)' *Ichika Orimura *Makagami Ayako *Yamada Maya *Chifuyu Orimura *Laura Bodewig *Charlotte Dunois *Cecilia Alcott *Houki Shinonono *Lingyin Huang *M 'New Characters' *Squall Meusel 'Quotes' Quotes will be updated when available. 'Trivia' Category:Infinite Stratos 2 Episodes